


Of Easy-Bake Ovens And Home Cooked Meals

by thatdamneddame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamneddame/pseuds/thatdamneddame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles just want to cook with an Easy-Bake Oven. Derek thinks that there are more important skills that he and Stiles could be teaching their kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Easy-Bake Ovens And Home Cooked Meals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyasadiagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyasadiagram/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for prettyasadiagram because her very awesome birthday present is still sitting in my closet and not making its way through the US postal system. Sorry bro, hope this makes up for it. Also, happy birthday, lady! As you know, my love for you is eternal.
> 
> This fic takes place in the magical, fluffy future where Jackson was at one point a kanima but no one died and no one moved out of Beacon Hills and everyone was happy. Hey, a girl can dream.

Derek and Stiles don’t agree on a lot of things—it’s one of those things that they’ve come to accept in their relationship. But, it’s only the small things, like car maintenance and the proper toppings for a taco and which Disney Princess movies should be allowed into the house, if they allow any at all. The big things though—family and loyalty and making the hard choices because someone has to— those they agree on, no question.

Well, one question. One teeny, tiny question about the efficacy of Scott McCall as a babysitter. Not that it really matters, for all Derek’s grumbling about proper bed time hours and Scott’s tendency to be swayed by doe eyes. He and Scott are still and forever undecided about the whole _pack_ thing, but Scott’s family. And at the end of the day that sort of trumps everything else. Derek and Stiles can agree on that much.

 

 

Lily is six years old, which means that she’s old enough to dress herself and have opinions about things. Neither Derek nor Stiles really miss diaper duty, but they both remember what they were like as kids and it sort of scares them. This, however, doesn’t really explain why Scott’s place smells like an explosion at a bakery when they come to pick up Lily from a morning out.

“Dude,” Stiles says, “was there anything you didn’t get butter on?” Scott’s kitchen kind of looks like an explosion at a bakery, too.

Scott shrugs, unconcerned. “Lily wanted to bake something, and I have the Easy-Bake Oven, so, you know, it wasn’t really a problem.”

From where Derek is untangling _something_ from their progeny’s hair, he gives Scott some seriously impressive eyebrow indignation. “You fed our kid sugar undercooked by a light bulb?”

“I’m going to be Bobby Flay, daddy,” Lily informs Derek seriously, squirming out of his grip. “Uncle Scott said I could.”

“Hey now,” Stiles says, taking over daughter-wrangling and letting Derek stand up yell at Scott about salmonella and sugar highs, “you are _way_ better than Bobby Flay.”

Lily, however, does not look impressed by Stiles paternal endearments. “You can’t know that, daddy. You don’t even watch his show.”

Stiles knows better than to engage in this sort of debate with any child of his, so he just says, “Sure I do,” before shooing her off to get her things.

With Lily out of the kitchen, Stiles fully intends to stop Scott and Derek’s glare-off. Instead, he glances at the counter, covered in bowls and baked goods and the pink plastic glory that is the Easy-Bake Oven, which Stiles is not going to ask about because he has bigger fish to fry, like, “Is that _pineapple upside down cake_?”

“Yeah, dude,” Scott grins. “Lily insisted.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles gushes, “that’s _amazing_.” He fucking loves pineapple upside down cake.

Derek, looking resigned, just sighs, “I’m going to bring Lily home. You two have fun.”

Which is how Scott and Stiles end up spending an afternoon cooking with an Easy-Bake Oven while Derek takes Lily home and probably teaches her how to do something manly like strip clean a rifle or kill a deer with her tiny, adorable bare hands.

 

 

When Scott says, “We didn’t really have enough frosting, so we went out and got some. It’s in the fridge,” Stiles expects to find a single tub of funfetti frosting sitting in Scott’s depressingly under stocked fridge. Instead, there are four tubs of Betty Crocker Rich & Creamy Frosting (in cream cheese, coconut pecan, dark chocolate, and rainbow chip varieties) as well as a couple tubes of those decorating gel frosting tube things. Stiles thought he was raising a six-year old girl, but apparently he’s raising a six-year old con artist.

He’s going to remind Scott, _again_ , that Lily is not above emotional manipulation, but then he spots a tube of green frosting and has the _greatest idea ever_. “Dude, we should bake Jackson a kanima cupcake.”

Scott grins, “If we’re making Jackson a cupcake, then we’re going to have to make one for everyone.”

And that’s how they end up baking a personalized baked good for everyone in the pack.

 

 

Stiles spends more time than he’s comfortable admitting decorating Jackson’s cupcake with a green butterfly, because he likes the whole cocoon/metamorphosis imagery. It looks baller when he’s done with it, though.

Erica gets a red velvet cupcake and Scott frosts on a pair of ruby red lips. Boyd gets frosted peanut butter rice krispie treats. Lydia gets cherry ladyfingers and Allison gets gingersnaps. They make Isaac angel cookies because Scott thinks it’s appropriate and Stiles thinks it’s hilariously ironic.

For themselves they make dessert pizza. For Derek and Lily, Stiles makes peanut butter fudge. It is, in Stiles’ opinion, an awesome day.

 

 

They drive around town in Scott’s busted up sedan, listening to every terrible band they ever liked in high school and dropping off desserts ding-dong-ditch style. Erica flips them off and laughs, curls bouncing in the sun. Jackson just flips them off.

 

 

Scott and Stiles eat their dessert pizza in the park, bemoaning the fact they can’t eat as much butter and sugar as they could when they were kids. When the sun starts to set, they leave and Scott drops Stiles off before heading back to his house and his ruined kitchen. Stiles is oh so very happy that he doesn’t have to deal with that mess.

When Stiles walks in, the house smells like meat. It smells like meat and vegetables and deliciousness. “Did you make pot roast?” Stiles asks, kicking off his shoes by the door.

Derek and Lily appear in the kitchen doorway wearing matching aprons and bemused expressions. It is, in Stiles opinion, fucking adorable. “Figured I’d teach Lily how to cook real food,” Derek explains.

“Daddy says I’m better than Bobby Flay,” Lily informs Stiles primly, accepting his affectionate hair ruffle.

“Yeah, and you believe him but not me?” There are unidentifiable stains all over her apron and Stiles resigns himself to actually doing laundry tomorrow.

“Daddy knows how to cook with a _real_ oven,” she explains.

“Is that so? You know how to cook with a real oven, big guy?”

Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles before pulling him in to a welcome home kiss from Derek. In Stiles’ opinion, welcome home kisses are his favorite thing about being married. “Try to contain your sarcasm,” Derek tells him dryly, pulling back. There’s a twinkle in his eyes and Stiles kind of wants to kiss him until they’re both breathless, but he’s hungry and the kitchen smells amazing and there’s a whiny six-year old standing between them. Later, then.

 

 

They eat dinner in front of the TV because pot roast requires cuddling, in Stiles’ professional opinion. They watch _Wall-E_ because it’s Derek’s favorite, whether he admits it or not. Lily falls asleep tucked into the corner of the couch, her head on Derek’s lap.

“See,” Stiles says, scraping the last of the pot roast from his plate, “I told you cooking was an important life skill. Put the little terror right to sleep.”

Derek just rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Stiles,” he says, pulling Stiles close. “You’ll wake her.”

Lily looks out for the count; Stiles doesn’t think she’d wake up right now even if he promised to buy her a whole herd of ponies and then take her to Disney World. But Derek’s arm is warm around his shoulders, so Stiles doesn’t argue the point, just presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek and snuggles down.

There’s peanut butter fudge in the kitchen for another day, but for now Stiles has his husband and he has his kid. He has a best friend and a pack. Stiles has a belly full of delicious pot roast and not much to complain about. He falls asleep just before Eve saves Wall-E and Derek pretends he’s not crying.

Yeah, it’s been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> All recipes, except for Red Velvet Cupcakes came from <http://www.eborecipes.com/index.shtml>.
> 
> You can't actually get food poisoning from an Easy-Bake Oven. I'm sure my parents wouldn't have let me use mine so much if that was a possibility.


End file.
